


Вернулся

by mara333



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	

\- Спокойной ночи, братишка, - Дэймон привычно усмехнулся и вышел из комнаты.  
Оставив на столике стакан с кровью.  
Стефан не мог отвести от него взгляд. Все, что он сказал Елене лишь отдаленно напоминало правду. Человеческий язык просто не мог выразить всю глубину слова «жажда». Это было дико и прекрасно одновременно. Потребность в крови была почти болезненной, зудящей в кончиках пальцев, отзывалась тянущим чувством неполноценности. Но она оправдывалась предвкушением, знанием, что в мире существует вещь, которая может сделать тебя цельным, правильным… совершенным.  
Стефан поднес стакан к губам. Стекло не могло хранить тепло губ Дэймона, но оно хранило его аромат. Едва заметный на фоне тягучего запаха крови, но такой знакомый и желан…  
Стефан проглотил последнюю мысль вместе с остатками крови. Огненный шар прокатился по телу, поддерживая иллюзию жизни, даря энергию и усиливая чувства. Только человеческая кровь доводила обоняние до такого уровня, что Стефан мог угадывать эмоции по одному запаху. И сейчас от стакана, оставленного Дэймоном, поднимался чуть заметный аромат желания, затихая на губах Стефана. Он облизал их, чтобы почувствовать этот вкус, но того было слишком мало. Невыносимо мало, так, что в кончиках пальцев снова закололо. Стефан хотел распробовать его, ощутить давно забытый вкус страсти Дэймона. Просто чтобы вспомнить.  
И он не собирался ничего делать, только подойти ближе, чтобы запах стал сильнее. Только вдохнуть его, впитать в себя, чтобы хранить воспоминания еще сто лет. Но внезапно и комната брата оказалась слишком близко, и блеск глаз Дэймона слишком знакомым… И Стефан поймал себя на том, что слизывает желание со скул брата, пьет с его губ, втирает в кожу, прижимаясь все сильнее. Он весь потерялся в ощущениях, таких острых, что обычного мира для них было недостаточно. Это за гранью реальности тугой жар собирался в паху, тело отзывалась искрами на ласки Дэймона, и кожи брата было слишком мало под губами Стефана.  
И точно не в этом мире между хриплыми стонами и вспышкой перед глазами он услышал: «Рад, что ты вернулся».


End file.
